


Windrunner Lust

by Assari_Justicar



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Cum on Ass, Cumshot, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Multi, Orgy, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Panties, Reverse Gangbang, Sibling Incest, Thong, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, cum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assari_Justicar/pseuds/Assari_Justicar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Windrunner sisters are a lustful bunch. When Sylvanas wonders why Alleria and Vereesa always bring humans home she tries one for herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Windrunner Lust

What a night that was, wine, games, and now I woke up with a stranger. At least i’m home with all my things. A fine catch too he has scars all over him and he seems pretty older than most of the other elves here. Not to mention his member, but if I recall he couldn’t last as long as usual men. 

Sylvanas heads downstairs out her room. She arrives in the kitchen where she sees Alleria cooking breakfast. Alleria’s blonde hair is messy and all over the place. Alleria always had good taste when it came to clothing and armor. All of us dress like her. Her attire is the usual for girls in the house. A shirt with underwear but even her underwear were stylish. Her thong had diamond and ruby embellishments on the front side with small emeralds going along waistline. I myself wasn’t wearing a top at all, I was however wearing some thin panties made out of silk. Sylvanas smiled and sat on a stool near the oven.   
“That’s not your shirt is it?” I asked  
“No it is not.” Alleria Responded   
“Who’s the lucky guy?” I said giggling  
“Some human guy that got lost on his way to Dalaran.”  
“You and Alleria sure do like your humans.”  
“Don’t knock it till you try it sister.”  
“I would be able to if you guys didn’t take them all.”  
“I’m sure he’s still sleeping, You can try him if you want. He probably won’t tell us apart we look pretty much the same.”  
Sylvanas got up and proceeded down the hall to Alleria’s room. I wish my room was this big, being firstborn does come with it’s perks I assume. I see she was right the human is still sleeping. Sylvanas looked at her sister’s room. Sylvanas usually doesn’t come in here unless she had to bring Alleria home drunk which was rare. On the wall Alleria’s armory was outstanding. Thas’dorah looks so beautiful planted on the wall. Sylvanas heard a yawn and some moving behind her.   
“Alleria is that you?” The voice said tiringly  
I turned around and crawled onto his bed as seductive as I can. I sat on his abdomen and brought a finger to his lips then grab his hands. I brought his hands to my breasts before backing my ass up on his cock that was protruding from under the cover. Sylvanas’ silt soaked through her silk panties. Her hands rubbed his chest before going to his shoulders. She grabbed her panties and slid them to the side. Next is shoulders she grabbed them and mounted herself on his cock.   
“Anar’lah belore. You’re bigger than elves.” Sylvanas moaned out slowly.   
His hand move from my hands to my waist. He slowly bounces me up and down before speeding up. My ass bounced off of his lap with each bounce. He fucked me to the rhythm of the clapping sound caused by my ass. I leaned down and kissed him. His mouth allowing me to enter after I licked his lips. He has a good taste to him and his performance isn’t lacking. Maybe I should start fucking humans. His lips separated from mine and moved to my neck. His whole body shifted and he stood up with me in his hands and riding him still. He grabbed my hips and pushed me back and forth. This was new to me usually elves were too good for new things. Happy to see he isn’t. He wasn’t done he wrapped an arm around my waist and moved his other arm to my neck. He choked me tightly before loosening and repeated this process. I was close and my moans started to show it. I’m sure Alleria is probably on the other side of the door touching herself. I know Vereesa is anyways, she’s always been shy and I can smell another woman near.  
“I’m almost there keep going!” I moan out  
“Not so fast,” He said  
“Wait what?”  
He threw me on the bed and his head disappeared between my legs. I felt his tongue run laps in my throbbing my lips. He nibbled on my clit before sliding his fingers in and out of me extremely fast. I moaned as a wave of pleasure ran over my body, My back arched as I grabbed his head and pulled it into me. I laid back in ecstasy panting hard from my orgasm. He flipped me over easily and went to my rear. He smacked it multiple times. I felt a sting that hurt but in a good way. My ass jiggled each slap. My moans got even louder. He pulled my legs up and I bent them for him. He started to fuck me again.   
“We call this Worg style!.” He yelled out  
He sped up smashing into me very quickly. My ass once again clapping. He grunted like an animal and bent over me and nibbled on my ear. He pulled my hair and slapped my ass before choking me again.   
“Alleria Alleria I’m!” He stops talking and let’s out a wild grunt as his seed spills inside of me. Instinctively I leaned forward trying to make sure he didn’t get it all in. A small amount got in me but my back and panties were covered in his cum. I laid there his hot juices all over me. He started to get dressed and I watched him. He turned around to put his trousers on and I smacked his butt. It was a nice butt. Before he left the door I spoke to him.  
“My name is Sylvanas by the way, You slept with my sister last night,”  
“All you elves look the same to me.” he said before exiting. I got up after a few minutes and left the room. I turned as I entered the hallway to see Vereesa was leaning against the wall panting hard. Her hand and thighs soaked with her juices and her mouth had semen all over it.   
“That guy you two had, was still hard so I helped him out.” Vereesa said  
“You always had a good mouth on you.” Sylvanas said with a wink   
I leaned in and kissed Vereesa tasting herself, me, and the human on her tongue. The still wet cum moved between our tongues as we separated a string of cum and saliva bridged our lips.   
I walked back to the kitchen where our food was on the Alleria was bent over on the table being fucked by the Elf I banged last night. I smiled and impulsively joined in. I got to chairs and positioned them parallel from each other on each side of the table. I got on one chair then moved one leg to the other chair. My womanhood was directly above Alleria, her mouth was opened wide from her moaning. I slowly descended onto her face muffling her moans as she slurped up the dripping cum from my pussy. I called out to Vereesa who was watching from the shadows.   
“Come on Sister I’m sure you can find something to do with us.”  
Vereesa smiled and grabbed the man’s shoulder. She pulled herself off the floor and swung her leg around his waist. She descended onto the man’s moving cock and pleasured her lips with it. She moved with his thrusts into her sister. Back and forth on the wet cock making it wetter with her own lips. Her Silver hair bouncing over her breasts. She looked up and saw the chandelier and grabbed it with her arms. She slung herself up and put her legs on the elf’s shoulders. She pulled herself up by her legs putting her wet cunt into his face. He licked her as he thrusted. She flipped her body her ass facing the ceiling. She let go of the chandelier and used Alleria’s thigh’s as a support for her hands. As he licked her she licked her eldest sister’s clit and the cock thrusting into her. Sylvanas grabbed Vereesa’s head and pushed it down deeper. It slightly fit into Alleria’s cunt with the cock. Sylvanas bobbed Vereesa’s head in and out with the movements of the cock. Alleria’s pleasure ran over her with a wave as she orgasmed. Vereesa tasting it before it flowed out onto the man’s cock. Her pussy tightened more around his cock, Vereesa being forced out of it. The man couldn’t hold out much longer. He pulled out and jerked his cock as fast as he could. Alleria and Vereesa watched him hungrily. Sylvanas was trying to lift herself up and turn around completely to watch him touch himself, but she couldn’t in time. He shot his load hitting Vereesa’s forehead, Alleria’s cunt, abdomen, and chin and Sylvanas’ ass. He fell over passing out from sheer exhaustion. Vereesa fell with him but managed to catch herself.   
“That was great.” Alleria said panting hard  
“You did great job sister.” Vereesa said  
“I’m proud of you younger sister. Finally growing up with us. Alleria I think she’s ready for it.” I said  
“Ready for the Big 3? Perhaps she is.” Alleria replied   
“The Big 3?” Vereesa asked  
“It’s a surprise sister. Just know that we need to head to Silvermoon for it.” Alleria answered

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading tell me what you think!


End file.
